The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for interconnecting several vessels, wherein a stable multi-vessel assembly with thin, rigidly connected walls is provided. The invention is particularly useful in assemblies and systems which require utilization of several different liquids in succession, such as the development of photographic film, or in the performance of a large scale process, such as the dyeing of cloth.
Methods for interconnecting various types of containers are known. However, none of the existing methods has been shown to be useful for creating a stable and rigid array of thin-walled vessels or tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,706 to Berend discloses multiple drawers which can be connected to each other in varying positions via interlocking lips. The purpose of Berend is to provide flexible storage devices which can adapt to different storage areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,474 to Erickson discloses a sectional carrying case which can be interlocked with another carrying case via dovetailed tongue and groove formations on the sides of the respective cases. The carrying cases of Erickson are not designed to contain liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 863,536 to Hudson relates to a skillet with two interlocking sides and interlocking handles which can be used to cook two different foods at once. The skillet and handle assemblies of each side connect via laterally extending members which interconnect at corresponding recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,174 to Schmitz discloses the employment of a series of vertical ribs disposed along adjacent sides of fermentation tanks wherein the ribs line up parallel to each other and are secured to walls of adjacent tanks. Means for spanning the upper and lower ends of the ribs and securing the adjacent sides of the tanks also are disclosed.
A frame holding multiple ice cans is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,282 to Shipley. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,595 to Eckdahl discloses interlocking serving trays.
Thus, it has not been known in view of the prior art to utilize a combination of interlocking lips and grooves at the upper portions of the vessels and interlocking tension bracket assemblies and bracket receptacles at the lower portions of the vessels to provide a rigid connection between adjacent thin-walled vessels intended to contain liquids.